Naruto Uzumaki: And The Stone of The Philosopher
by death Nightwalker666
Summary: Instead of the Ninja academy Naruto goes to Hogwarts and becomes friends with three certain young magic users
1. Chp 1: The Letter

**Naruto Uzumaki: And The Stone of The Philosopher **

**YO! Welcome to another FF by deathNightwalker666, this time round it's a Naruto / Harry Potter cross over. This obviously will hopefully be the first of seven fics. Also I will be ignoring certain events in Canon like Kushina's status as a Host to the Nine tail same for Naruto. He will still have Chakra but the Fox will be represented differently this time round. Anyway enjoy, as for the pairings they will eventually be. **

**Naruto. U X Hermione. G **

**Ron. W X OC **

**Harry. P X Ginny. W**

**Well that's all for now on with the show.**

**Oh and before i Forget Don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter I

The Letter

The early morning peace of the Uzumaki household was broken by the loud shout of.

"IT'S FINALLY HERE!" From one Naruto Uzumaki.

This of cause caused both Kushina and Minato to leap from their bed wand and Rasengan in hand respectively. That is until their ten year old son and nine year old daughter came barrelling into the room.

Clutched tightly in Naruto's hands was a letter, a letter Kushina instantly recognised having gotten one herself in her youth. "Naruto is that _The Letter?_" asked Kushina with a grin.

Naruto's own grin matched his mothers as he nodded his head up and down "Yep! The Hogwarts crest is on the back." answered Naruto excitedly.

"Well come on big brother open it so I know what to expect next year when I get mine." came the voice of the nine year old red head next to him.

"Ok Kairi keep your pants on" said Naruto as he opened the letter and began to read.

"Dear Mr Uzumaki, It is my proud pleasure to inform you that you have been invited to attended classes at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find attached a list of items required for your first year of study. Yours sincerely Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts." finishing the welcome letter Naruto looked at his mother and smiled.

Looking at her son Kushina smiled back then turned to her husband. "Well looks like it's a family trip to Diagon Alley." said Kushina

"Yes it does. But what about your Shinobi training Naruto?" asked Minato

Hearing the question Naruto took a thoughtful pose before he looked at his mother. "Mum could you write to Professor Dumbledore and ask if I could be accompanied by a private Shinobi tutor?" asked Naruto.

"We can try. But who do you have in mind?" asked Kushina

"Anko Nee-Chan!" Answered Naruto excitedly and both his parents smiled and Nodded.

"Ok, now that's settled what surplices do you need?" asked Kushina.

Looking in the envelope Naruto found the supplies list and read it out. "First Year students will require the following. For the uniform. Three Sets Of Plain Black Work Robes , One Plain Black Pointed Hat , One Pair Of Dragon Hide or Similar Protective Gloves and One Black Winter Cloak with Silver Fastenings. The following Books. _The Standard Book of spells Grade One _by Miranda Goshawk, _A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot, _Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore, _Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection _by Quentin Trimble. Students will also require the following. One Wand, One Cauldron pewter, standard size Two, One set of glass or crystal phials, One telescope and One set of brass scales. Students may also bring a Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS."

Hearing the familiar list Kushina smiled brightly "Ok everyone let's get some Breakfast then it's off to Diagon Alley." explained Kushina.

"But Diagon Alley is in London and that's over Six Thousand miles away" Exclaimed Minato.

"Don't worry Minato. I did have a reason for that overly large fire place." answered Kushina with a smirk.

=N/H=

A while later Kushina stood before the grand fireplace of the Uzumaki household, in her hands was a small pewter pot. Looking over her children she smiled as they had made a true effort at dressing in some casual attire.

Naruto was wearing a pair of acid wash blue jeans and a black T-shirt as well as a pair of black Converse Trainers. His blonde hair was styled into a spiky mess.

Her daughter Kairi was in a simple blue summer dress and sandals her own long strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a platted ponytail. Green eyes sparkling at the prospect of seeing Diagon Alley.

Kushina herself was dressed in red robes with silver lining. Her long red hair was tied back in a lose ponytail.

Unfortunately due to an emergency meeting that required his attention Minato was unable to join his family for the journey to Diagon Alley.

"Ok here's how it's going to go Naruto you will go first. The exit point is in a tavern called the Leaky Cauldron. Once you arrive there you _will wait_ for your sister who will be followed by me, Understand?" explained Kushina and both Naruto and Kairi nodded.

"Naruto Take a hand full of this powder, step in to the fire place and in a clear voice say 'Diagon Alley' then drop the powder." explained Kushina

Naruto following his mothers instructions did just that and as soon as the powder hit the hearth Naruto disappeared in a burst of green flame much to his little sister's amazement.

=N/H=

The next thing Naruto knew he was sliding out of another fireplace and straight into the legs of a young girl about his age with bushy brown hair and brown Eyes. Getting to his feet quickly Naruto helped the girl up. "Sorry about that." Said Naruto

"It's ok this is all a little new to me." answered the girl

"yeah me to I just got my letter earlier today had to wait for a while though seeing as I live in a hidden area of Japan, that way the time was correct when I arrived here in London" answered Naruto

"If you're from Japan how come you speak English perfectly?" Asked Hermione curiously

"A spell my mum knows, it's cast in three parts ears, eyes and your voice box the spell translates the chosen language in to your own native language in hearing and into the chosen language when speaking. And again into your own language when reading." explained Naruto.

"Wow who would of thought that magic could be so useful in everyday life." commented the girl she would of said more but a flash from the fire place distracted her.

"Hold on that's my sister" explained Naruto, who then moved to help his Kairi.

The girl took that moment to study the boy. He was unlike anybody she had met before. His hair was a shade of blonde that despite the soot made her think that the sun had kissed the top of his head and his eyes so blue that she was reminded of the very sky it's self on the clearest day imaginable.

Soon Naruto returned to the girl and remembered he had not introduced himself. "Oh by the way my name's Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my Sister Kairi Uzumaki." Naruto said introducing himself then his sister, and then extended his hand.

The girl smiled before shaking his hand "Hermione Granger" said the now identified Hermione.

Another flash from the fireplace indicated the arrival of Kushina. This in turn surprised a man and women who had been upstairs talking with an elderly women in glasses and green robes.

Kushina Uzumaki stood then pulled out her wand gave it a quick wave instantly removing the soot from Naruto, Kairi and herself.

"Ah Kushina Uzumaki" said the women and Kushina looked over and recognised the women.

"Professor McGonagall?" asked Kushina. The women now identified as McGonagall nodded.

"I assume you are here to get school supplies for your son?" asked McGonagall

"But of course Professor McGonagall, you know Naruto will be attending Hogwarts this year." said Kushina with a smirk.

"Ah then could I ask you to help the Granger family with finding the supplies for their daughter who appears to of made friends with Naruto. Being muggles they will need the help to avoid certain areas where they could find trouble." explained McGonagall.

"It would be my pleasure for the head of Gryffindor House." Said Kushina who then turned to face the Grangers. "Well then let's get going we have much to do." said Kushina who waved to Tom the inn keeper as she headed out back.

Stopping before a brick wall Kushina turned to face both Naruto and Hermione "Now Naruto and you young lady…" before she could continue she was interupted by her son.

"Her Name's Hermione mum"

Kushina nodded to her son. "Well then Naruto and Hermione please pay attention to what I am about to do. You Naruto encase you come here by yourself and you Hermione as it will be up to you to get your parents and yourself into the alley." explained Kushina who then turned and making sure her son and Hermione could see pulled out her wand and tapped a few bricks on the wall.

The looks of astonishment on her family and the Grangers was enduring as Kushina proudly proclaimed.

"Naruto, Kairi and the Grangers. Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter done with. Next time Hermione and Naruto get their school gear.**

**Now what do you think good, bad let me know.**


	2. Chp 2: Diagon Alley

**Naruto and Harry Potter me no own**

* * *

Chapter II

Diagon Alley

Kushina waited patiently for the astonishment to wear off before speaking up. "Well Mr and Mrs Granger. I assume you have normal British pounds?" Kushina asked with a kind smile

Mr and Mrs Granger nodded.

"Right then that means our first stop is Gringotts Bank. Now I will warn you now the Bank is run by Goblins, they are good with money to good some say… anyway lets get going." said Kushina with a thoughtful frown.

When the two families arrived in Gringotts, Hermione gripped Naruto's arm in slight fear of the Goblins while Kairi did the same with Kushina. "Don't worry Hermione-Chan they are more interested in money then us." whispered Naruto.

"I know it's just that there are stories in which Goblins eat children" Hermione whispered back as her's and Naruto's family approached the head clerks desk.

The withdrawal and exchange of money did not take long, something the Grangers and Kairi were thankful for. Once the two families were back outside. Kushina looked at her children and the Grangers. "Right next we will go and get Naruto's and Hermione's Wand's. Now I would suggest you wait outside the next shop we are going to as… things have a tendency to injure Muggles due to the time it takes a witch or wizard's wand to find it's chosen user."

=N/H=

When they arrived the shop Hermione red the peeling gold letters above the shop window. "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since Three Hundred and Eighty Two B.C.. You must be joking?" she asked after finishing and looked to Kushina.

"Mr Ollivander's family is a old one. He is not over a thousand years old himself… well I don't think he is" answered Kushina with a humorous smirk. Kushina then turned to the Grangers "Could you watch Kairi for me please, I want this part to be a surprise for her next year." explained Kushina who almost laughed at Kairi's pout. "Hermione, Naruto lets get your wands" said Kushina and led the two preteens into the store.

The inside of the store was… interesting to say the least Naruto and Hermione had to wonder how the owner could find any particular wand with the way it was organised so haphazardly. Seeing the bewildered looks of her son and his friend Kushina explained that each box had a wand that was waiting for it's wielder.

Soon the head of an elderly man with wild white hair appeared from round a corner. The man immediately pointed at Kushina and said "Ah! Whitewood, Ten and a Quarter Inch Dragon Scale Core. If I remember correctly."

Kushina smiled at the man and nodded "That's correct Mr. Ollivander. I am here to get my son and his friend their first wands seeing as they start Hogwarts this year." explained Kushina.

"Splendid. Well we will start with you Mr Uzumaki." Said Ollivander

Naruto moved up to the counter where Ollivander looked him over. "Which is your wand hand?" Ollivander asked.

"I can use both my hands equally sir." Naruto answered and Ollivander nodded and dashed off deeper into the store and soon came back with a green box. "Try this one, Oak, Ten and a Half Inch, Dragon Heartstring core." said Ollivander handing the wand to Naruto who gave it a wave causing a nearby candle to explode. "Hmmm, That's not the right one." said Ollivander taking the wand back and placing it on the counter. Disappearing again Ollivander came back with another box this time yellow and handed the wand inside to Naruto. "Try this Rosewood, Eleven Inch, Phoenix Feather Core." said Ollivander. Again Naruto waved the wand and caused a shelf of boxes to fly off which Kushina had to dodge to avoid injury.

"NOPE!" shouted Ollivander who quickly took the wand back and placed it on the counter then disappeared back in to the back and began to look for another wand. Ollivander soon came to a small black cabinet and had a thought. Seeming to come to a decision Ollivander opened the cabinet and took out a long red box. Going back to Naruto, Ollivander handed Naruto the wand and waited.

Naruto once again waved the wand and red sparks flew from the tip momentarily taking on the appearance of a fox's head which seemed to nod in approval of Naruto.

"It is interesting that this Dragonthorn, Fifteen and Three Quarter Inch wand, that has a hair from each of the nine tails of the legendary Nine Tailed Demon Fox for it's core should be yours… well then we have found your wand." said Ollivander who put the wand back in the box and put it to one side and looked at Hermione. "Ok let's find your wand young lady."

After Several tries Hermione ended up with a Vine, Ten and Three Quarter Inch, Unicorn Hair Core. "There we go, we have found your wands." said Ollivander as he wrapped the two wands separately and handed them to their respective owners as Kushina paid for them.

=N/H=

Once back outside Kushina again took charge and decided that they should get the children's robes sorted next.

Once in side the robe shop the kindly Madam Malkin quickly and efficiently got Hermione and Naruto's school robes made while Kushina and Hermione's parents sorted out the School uniforms. After several more stores were visited where Naruto and Hermione got their other school supplies as well as various other items Kushina came to a stop out side a store called Magical Menagerie.

"Now, Naruto, Hermione, have you decided on a pet or are you going to wait a few years?" asked Kushina with a kind smile.

"I want to wait a few years" said Hermione.

"I want a cat please mum." Naruto said excitedly. Kushina smiled again and nodded at her son and led him into the store. Once inside Naruto immediately started to look over the kittens trying to decide on one. Eventually Naruto spotted a black female kitten with emerald green eyes looking at him expectantly while it's tail flicked back and forth behind it.

Naruto quickly picked up the little Kitten and took her to his mother. "I want this one mum." Naruto said as he showed the kitten to her.

"Very well but what are you going to call her?" Kushina asked with a smile.

Naruto turned the kitten around and looked into the kittens Emerald eyes before he spoke. "Her name will be Midnight." answered Naruto.

Once Naruto was back outside he showed Midnight to Hermione and his sister and both thought the little kitten was the cutest thing they had seen.

"Well then now we have finished the school shopping's done lets get some lunch at the Leakey Cauldron." Suggested Kushina and the if the rumble from Naruto, Kairi and surprisingly Hermione's stomachs was any indication they agreed wholeheartedly.

Once Lunch was done Naruto gave Hermione a friendly hug goodbye and said that he would look for her when they were at King's Cross Station.

Hermione watched as Naruto and his family went and crouched in the fireplace and dropped the powder the landlord had given them and disappeared in a green flash.

_See you when school starts Naruto. _Hermione thought with a smile at having already made a friend within the wizarding world.

"Come on Hermione we have to get home now" Said Mrs Granger seeing as her daughter was in her own little world right now.

"Coming mum" said Hermione following her parents out the Inn's front door.

* * *

**Well that's the Second chapter done with. Next time All abroad the Hogwarts Express.**

**And yes I have used wood types from Dragon Age for Naruto and Kushina's wands deal with it.**

**Now what do you think good, bad let me know.**


	3. Chp 3: To Hogwarts

**Naruto and Harry Potter me no own**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Hogwarts Express

Naruto stood waiting in King's Cross Station with a tall women waiting for Kushina to return from leaving Kairi with Minato as she would of tried to sneak on to the train to Hogwarts. Naruto was feeling nervous until he saw a familiar mop of bushy brown hair indicating that the Grangers had arrived. Smiling Naruto waved to Hermione who saw him and waved back to him with her own smile and headed towards him.

"Hello Naruto, are you ready for school?" Hermione asked when she was close enough.

"You bet I am Hermione-Chan. By the way this is Anko. She will be helping me with some training I need to do while I am at Hogwarts." Explained Naruto pointing to the woman he was stood with. Said women had purple hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and amber coloured eyes. She was dressed in a tan trench coat under which was surprisingly not her regular fish net ensemble though the mini skirt was still present but a black crop top instead.

"Hello Miss Anko." Hermione said politely

Anko smiled and nodded "Hello Hermione, Naruto has spoken of you quite a bit." said Anko much to Naruto's embarrassment.

"Naruto, Anko…Oh hello Hermione, Mr Granger, Mrs Granger" Shouted Kushina approaching Anko, her son and the Granger family.

"Come on we need to get to the platform" explained Kushina escorting the group to a wall between platforms nine and ten. Looking round Kushina made sure that no one was looking then faced the group standing behind her. "Now to get to platform Nine and Three Quarters you need to just run through this wall here." explained Kushina gesturing to the wall behind her only to get funny looks from Anko and the Grangers.

"It's ok Hermione-Chan you can trust mum she did this when she was our age once." Naruto said then ran at the wall with his trolley and to everyone's surprise didn't crash into the wall but went straight through it.

=N/H=

On the other side of the barrier Naruto stood waiting for the others to come through and soon enough Hermione came through with her eyes clenched tightly shut. Naruto moved up to her and put his hand on her shoulder and caused her to jump slightly.

"Look." Naruto said after apologising then pointed down the platform at something. Looking down the platform Hermione's eyes widened at seeing the bright red old fashioned steam train, behind which were several red carriages that were filling up with students of varying ages. Not long after Anko came through the barrier followed by Hermione's parents then Kushina.

Looking round Kushina smiled at the familiar scene, then turned to face Hermione and Naruto. "Now you two better stow your trunks in the baggage carriage then bored the train." said Kushina who then hugged Naruto "Goodbye Naruto make as many friends as you can. I will see you at Christmas ok?" said Kushina

"I will mum see you at Christmas." said Naruto who then turned to Hermione who had just finished saying good bye to her own parents. "come on Hermione-Chan lets go." Said Naruto and both he and Hermione took off pushing their trolleys to the baggage carriage.

Kushina then turned and faced Anko. "Anko, you will be in the forward most carriage with some of the staff. A women by the name of McGonagall will meet you when you get off the train." explained Kushina and Anko simply nodded before she headed to the forwards carriage.

=N/H=

Soon the time for the train to leave came and Kushina stood waving with the Grangers until the train was out of sight. Before Kushina could leave how ever she heard a familiar voice call her name. Turning round Kushina spotted a women with Red hair and with a young girl with the same shade of red hair meaning she was obviously the women's daughter heading towards her. Recognising the women Kushina grinned "Molly Weasley!" Kushina said giving the women a hug when she was close enough. "I take it all your sons are at Hogwarts now?" Kushina asked as she along with the Grangers and the headed back to the barrier.

"Oh yes my second youngest Ron starts this year. Ginny here will be starting next year" explained Molly who introducing the young girl next to her further proving that she was Molly's daughter.

"As will my youngest Kairi you will be able to meet her once we pass back through the barrier. I had to leave her with my husband Minato in the muggle station or else she would of tried to sneak abroad the Hogwarts Express, and would of more than likely succeeded too." explained Kushina with a small laugh.

Hearing her friend Molly chuckled as well. "Well lets go to the Cauldron and catch up shall we? While were there maybe Ginny and Kairi can become friends while we talk." suggested Molly before they passed through the barrier after the Grangers had gone through Kushina saying she would like that once they found her husband and daughter.

=N/H=

Once on bored Naruto and Hermione soon found a compartment where they stored their suit cases then changed into their uniforms (Hermione had changed in one of the train's toilets for privacy), then sat down to talk. After a short amount of time had passed a boy who introduced him self as Neville Longbottom came in to their compartment looking for his pet toad he said was called Trevor and asked for their help in finding him. Both Hermione and Naruto agreed and asked Neville to wait in their compartment while they searched for him.

Hermione and Naruto moved quickly from compartment to compartment asking about the toad. Eventually the pair came to a compartment that held two young boys one of which had red hair and a small amount of muck on his nose. The other boy had messy black hair and glasses. Currently both boys were eating from a small pile of sweets.

Sliding the door open Hermione addressed the two boys. "Hey you two haven't seen a toad in here have you. I only ask because a boy called Neville's lost one."

"No" said the red head rudely then turned his attention to the rat on his lap.

Hermione sighed but then saw the boy had his wand out. "Hey are you doing Magic?" asked Hermione.

"I think they are, well lets see" said Naruto who had just finished asking about Trevor in another compartment then came to see if Hermione had, had any luck.

The red head cleared his throat before saying "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow/Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." The boy then pointed his wand at the rat on his lap. The rat then made an uncomfortable screech that in turn woke up Midnight who was hiding in Naruto's robes.

Midnight poked her head out from where she had been sleeping in Naruto's robes and looked at the rat and seemingly licked her lips.

Naruto felt Midnight get ready to pounce on the rat and before she could make a move towards the rat Naruto addressed her "Midnight no!" the small kitten seemed to huff before she disappeared back into Naruto's robes.

"Sorry about Midnight. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way and this is Hermione Granger." said Naruto introducing himself and Hermione.

It was the boy with glasses who spoke. "I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley." said the boy much to the surprise of both Naruto and Hermione who knew the name. Naruto from his mother and Hermione through one of the many books she had read.

"Wow the famous Harry Potter it's a pleasure to meet the one who defeated _Him_." said Naruto

Hermione nodded in agrement then turned her attention to Ron. "That spell you used Ron wasn't a real spell was it?" asked Hermione and continued before Ron could answer. "I know a few small spells myself for example." said Hermione who then sat down in front of Harry and pointed her wand at him. "Oculus Repairo!" Hermione said confidently. Instantly the selotape that held Harry's glasses together wound off and disappeared while Harry's glasses looked brand new. "There isn't that better" said Hermione and was thanked by Harry. Hermione then stood and left the compartment.

"You know Harry you have good tastes in friends. The Weasley family may not be the richest of wizarding families. But they are the most trustworthy. Oh by the way Ron you have a spot of dirt on your face right here." said Naruto indicating the spot on his own nose then turned and left and caught up to Hermione.

Once he was next to Hermione he leaned over and said "Show off" to her.

Hermione looked at her friend and said "I was not." defensively.

"Yes you were. You wanted to show up Ron and show off in front of Harry Potter." said Naruto who was then given a playful shove by Hermione and was told to shut up. Naruto smiled at Hermione, then spotted a toad on the floor an quickly picked it up. "Well we found Neville's toad lets head back to Neville and get ready to get off the train. And with that both Hermione and Naruto went back to their compartment where Neville was waiting for them.

* * *

**And there's chapter 3 over and done with**


	4. Chp 4: The Sorting

**Hey, Hey loyal readers welcome to my first update of 2011 right here for your enjoyment on 01/01/11 by GMT**

**Before I begin I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, on with the show**

* * *

Chapter VI

The Sorting

When The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeed Station everybody was in a small rush to disembark from the train. Once off Naruto, Hermione and Neville stood waiting when suddenly they heard "First Years over here!" This was shouted by a man who Naruto thought was the tallest Person he had ever seen, and Naruto had met Ibiki once. The man who shouted had long shaggy black hair and a bushy black beard that covered most of his face. He was wearing a long coat that looked to have many pockets. In his hand was a lantern.

Naruto who was still stood with Hermione and Neville could just make out Ron's amazed reaction to the man's height. "All right follow me." The said man once all the First Years had gathered near him.

Naruto seeing Harry talk to the man decided to ask about him later, even though Naruto could guess who he was from his mother's descriptions of her time in Hogwarts. After a short walk the group of First Years came to a small dock that had several small boats moored up to it.

"Right three to a boat. And you will all get a look at Hogwarts soon enough." Said the man as the group of First years each climbed into a boat while the man due to his size, went and sat in a boat by himself. Naruto found a boat and was sat with both Hermione and Neville. As the boats slowly moved away from the docks the large man's own boat out in front leading the way. Everyone was practically holding their breaths while waiting to get their first view of Hogwarts. As the small fleet of boats came from around a bend Naruto, Hermione and Neville's eyes widened as did every other first year's eyes. Before them stood the grand castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all lit up and looking exactly as Kushina had described to Naruto and his sister so many times at night when they were younger. Naruto just knew that next year when Kairi started she would love this view as much as he did.

Eventually the boats beached themselves on the shore of the shore line close to the castle and the tall man spoke after getting out of his own boat. "Right, everyone out of ya boats and follows me." The man said. Hearing the man Naruto leapt from his boat and then helped Hermione and then helped Neville out of the boat.

=N/H=

The large man led the group of First Years into the castle and up to a flight of stairs where Professor McGonagall stood waiting for them. "Here ya are Professor all nice and safe." The large man said proudly.

"Thank you Hagrid that will be all. First Years wait here for a moment please." McGonagall said with authority in her voice, as she and the man Naruto now knew was the Hagrid from his mother's stories entered the Great Hall leaving the first years on their own for a short time.

As the First Years began to talk amongst themselves a boy with bleach blonde hair spoke up. "So it's true what everyone was saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." That one sentence got everyone's that didn't already know to listen intently. The Blonde strode forwards with an air of arrogance and stood before Harry then extended his hand in greeting. "I'm Draco Malfoy." The boy now identified as Draco said.

This got a snicker from Ron and Draco tuned and faced Ron with an angry glare. "Think my names funny do you! No need to ask who you are. Red hair and a hand me down robe clearly a Weasley." Draco said his voice laced with venom. "You know Potter some Wizarding families are better than others, you don't want to be hanging around with the wrong sort." Before Harry could reply to Draco's remark everyone present heard another voice call out. "At least the Weasley family aren't a bunch of inbred Squibs!"

Draco immediately spun round to face Naruto who had just insulted him and his whole family. "Watch what you say about my family, we are one of the purest around" Draco said his voice full of anger at Naruto for the insult. "Who are you anyway? Some muggle born who thinks they know how the Wizarding world works?"

Naruto stepped forwards and glared straight into Draco's eyes before answering. "Naruto Uzumaki. And if I remember my genealogy right, my family is older than yours. Now walk away." Naruto said in a cold voice and many were surprised when Draco actually took a step back from Naruto and swallowed hard. He knew from his own father that the Malfoy name held a lot of weight in the Wizarding community. But when compared to the Uzumaki name that weight was next to nothing.

It wasn't long after the small confrontation had ended and Draco had retreated to stand back in-between two kids Naruto immediately dubbed the Meat Heads did McGonagall where the First Years were still waiting on the steps. "First Years follow me please. And remember the school house you are to be sorted into will be like your family for the year while you are here." McGonagall explained in a crisp voice and then led the group into the Great Hall.

Entering the Great Hall all of the first years were impressed by the halls grandness and the enchanted celling that Naruto and Hermione explained to those around them that was enchanted to look like the night sky.

The group of First years walked between the four long house tables. At the far end of the hall was a slightly raised platform where several adults sat and Naruto guessed they were the school faculty. Amongst them Naruto saw Anko happily chatting to a diminutive figure in a suit and glasses.

As they reached the head of the hall Naruto and the other first years saw a stool upon this stool sat a battered looking old pointed hat. Suddenly the hat flexed its brim and began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

As the hat finished singing it seemingly took a bow and was given applause by the other students and a few of the First Years. "Now when I call your name please step forwards and you will be sorted into your school house." McGonagall explained and began to call names alphabetically from the list in her hands. Naruto for the most part ignored most of the names until he heard the names of those he knew Hermione and Neville were placed in Gryffindor House a peculiar girl he had met briefly on the train while searching for Trevor called Luna was placed in Ravenclaw. Naruto had nearly laughed out loud when Draco had his turn as the hat had tried to avoid being placed on the blonde's head and called out Slytherin almost immediately. "Harry Potter!" called McGonagall and the whole hall became deathly silent as Harry went and sat on the stool and had the hat placed on his head. From where he stood Naruto could see that the hat was seemingly stumped on where Harry should be placed and Naruto could see Harry whispering something before _"GRYFFOINDOR!" _proclaimed the hat and the Gryffindor table irrupted in to cheers as Harry went and took a seat.

Several more names were called before Naruto went and took his place on the stool and had the hat placed on his head the hat seemed stumped as well as Naruto could be placed in one of three Houses those houses being Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

_Can you hear me?_ Naruto thought having an idea.

_**I can **__**child what is it you want to ask? **_Thought the hat back

_I would like to go into Gryffindor I have friends there and would like to stay amongst them._ Naruto answered.

_**Hmm very well. **_Responded the Hat as it proclaimed _"GRYFFINDOR!" _once again and Naruto moved and sat next to Hermione who was sat opposite Harry, and Hermione gave Naruto a friendly hug at being in the same House as her. As the last few names were called Ron came over and joined the table sitting next to Harry.

Once the last few First Years had been sorted and had taken their seats the elderly man who was sat in the middle of the faculty table stood and moves to the phoenix shaped podium and began to speak. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the start of year feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" said the man who Naruto knew as Dumbledore from his mother's descriptions clapped his hands causing the tables to be filled with various foods and jugs of various drinks.

Harry looked at a student Ron had said was his older brother Percy "Is he… a bit mad?" Harry asked referring to Dumbledore's opening words.

"Mad? He's a genius best wizard in the world but is he a bit mad, yes" admitted Percy with a slight shrug.

Across from him Naruto grinned at Percy's words and looked up to the Faculty Table and said "I like him already." Naruto then reached for a chicken wing when suddenly he found his arm sticking out of a ghost's head.

"If you would be so kind as to remove your arm from my head it would be most appreciated." Said the ghost in a cheerful but at the same time irritated tone.

"Oh of course I'm sorry about that." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's perfectly alright young man. It's happened often enough that I don't really mind anymore it's just a damned in convince when I have to look up a student's arm" The ghost explained as he floated the rest of the way through the table and Naruto saw that he was wearing old fashioned Elizabethan style clothing.

Naruto looked at the ghost before another memory clicked into place. "You're Sir Nicolas the Gryffindor house ghost. Aren't you?" Naruto asked

"Why yes I am how do you know of me young man?" the Ghost asked kindly

"I'm Naruto sir and my mother Kushina Uzumaki spoke highly of you." Naruto answered.

"Shina's son, well then welcome to Hogwarts master Uzumaki and congratulations on getting in to Gryffindor House" said Nick as he was about to float away when Ron spoke up.

"I thought you were called Nearly Headless Nick?"

Nick turned quite sharply for a ghost and looked at Ron. "I prefer Sir Nicolas if you don't mind." Nick said sharply who then noticed Hermione staring at curiosity. "Yes young lady?" Nick asked politely.

"I'm sorry sir Nicolas, but how can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked trying to get her head round the strange nickname as it was obvious to her that Nick's head was still firmly attached to his neck.

"Like this" Nick said simply then pulled his head back to reveal that it was only held on by a small strip of skin. "Now good evening young Gryffindors I shall see you around the castle from time to time." Nick said with a smile and then floated off to more than likely talk to some of the other ghosts that were floating about the hall.

=N/H=

Once everyone was finished with desert Dumbledore once again approached the podium. "Now that our bellies are full, and new friendships are being forged while old ones are strengthened. I have a few announcements to make. First Mr Filch would like me to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Second the Third Floor corridor on the left hand side is out of bounds to everyone who do not wish to meet, a most unpleasant end. Now I wish you all a present night." Dumbledore announced.

With the Feast now over the Hall slowly emptied as the First Years began to follow their Prefect to their individual Houses.

=N/H=

The group of First Year Gryffindors followed Percy their House Prefect up several flights of stairs, Percy warning the young Gryffindors about the stairs liking to move. Eventually the new Gryffindors came to a portrait of a fat lady when they were close enough the lady in the picture. Spoke not really surprising the first years as they had been greeted by several portraits as they ascended the various stairs to get to the entrance to their common room.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked politely.

"Kabort Draconus," exclaimed Percy.

The Fat Lady nodded before swinging inwards and Percy led the Gryffindors into the common room. When the First Years entered they all smiled at the sight of the Common room. The room it's self was decorated with in a rich red with gold. In one corner of the room was a grand fireplace that was warm and inviting, before the fireplace were some deep red and comfy looking sofas.

"Well I think you Fist Year's should get off to bed you have a long first day tomorrow." Percy Explained.

With those words the group of first years bid each other good night and moved up to the first years Dormitories. When Naruto got to the rooms he found himself sharing with Harry, Ron, Neville and some guy called Seamus Finnigan. Naruto quickly found his bed that he saw Midnight had picked out for him as she was currently asleep at the foot of the bed. Naruto quickly got into bed and drew the bed curtains and changed into his pyjamas before slipping under the covers and laying his head down to sleep looking forwards to the next day when his lessons would begin.

* * *

**Well that's chappy 4 done until next time. Oh and currently in this fic Naruto doesn't have his whisker marks he will be getting them at a lat****er time.**


	5. Chp 5: Lessons

**Hey, Hey loyal readers welcome to chapter 5 of Naruto Uzumaki: And the Stone of The Philosopher.**

**Sorry about not updating my fics with work and other things going on in my life I don't have the time to write as much as I used to. Don't worry though nothing is abandoned just slow going.**

**Before I begin I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, on with the show**

* * *

Chapter V

Lessons

The next morning Naruto awoke at a round five a.m. peeking out from behind his bed curtains Naruto saw that the others were still sound asleep. Silently Naruto slipped out of bed and quickly got dressed in a white T-shirt and sweatpants slipped on his slippers before he quietly began digging through his chest for something to read. In his chest Naruto found a scroll on basic Chakra control and quietly went down stairs to read it.

Once he was downstairs Naruto situated himself on one of the deep red comfy sofas that were before the warm fireplace. While Midnight, who had followed Naruto downstairs placed herself on his lap before curling back up and going back to sleep. Once Naruto himself was comfortable he began to read through the scroll. _Hmm let's see if__ there's an exercise I can do between classes._ Naruto thought to himself as he continued to read though the scroll before one caught his eye. _What's this? Leaf balancing on a finger using only Chakra to keep it in place… Now that exercise I could use betwe__en lessons if I used a coin._ Thought Naruto who then began to read the exercise's instructions carefully so that he fully understood what was needed to be done.

=N/H=

When Hermione came down from the girls dorm an hour after Naruto had woke up she was met with the sight of Naruto sat on one of the sofas seemingly balancing a Knut on his index finger. Thinking that Naruto was just simply relaxing Hermione approached him and tapped Naruto on his shoulder, much to her surprise though the Knut on Naruto's finger shot off his finger with enough force that it became embedded in the common room celling. Both preteens looked up at the now half embedded coin with slightly shocked and amazed expressions.

"Ok so maybe I won't use that particular exercise between lessons." Mused Naruto out loud who then looked to see who had tapped him on his shoulder and saw that it was Hermione who had tapped him on his shoulder. "Oh, good morning Hermione-Chan." Naruto said happily.

Hermione simply blinked a few seconds before she caught on to what Naruto had said. "Good morning to you too Naruto, but if I may ask how did you manage to launch that Knut up into the ceiling?"

Naruto mealy scratched the back of his head and chuckled and from the time spent with him at Diagon Ally and on the Hogwarts Express Hermione knew he did it when he was embarrassed. "He, he. It's a Chakra Control exercise from my home village." Naruto answered.

"So it's a Ninja thing then?" Hermione asked who had a cute expression of curiosity on her face. "Naruto, could you tell me about your home village please?" Hermione then asked. Naruto simply blinked before a grin appeared on his face and he began to tell Hermione about Konoha and the Elemental Nations.

=N/H=

It was around half Seven when Harry and Ron finally dragged themselves down stairs from the first years boys dormitory. Only to see both Naruto and Hermione sat happily chatting away to each other dressed in their school uniforms on one of the sofas. But what was shocking to Ron most was that while he and Harry were still bleary eyed the pair on the sofa were both bright eyed and wide awake meaning that they had been up for some time. "Bloody hell you two. How long have you been up?" Ron asked rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes.

Naruto and Hermione simply paused in their conversation and turned their heads to look to the still half asleep boys, the one who answered Ron's question was Naruto. "I've been up since five Ron. Hermione-Chan here has been up since six. By the way you two should get dressed; Breakfast is in half an hour and then we have Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall first. See you two in the hall." Both Naruto and Hermione then stood and left the common room picking up their conversation where they left off thus missing Ron and Harry scramble back into the Dorm room to get dressed and soon repaired dressed and fled the Common room and headed for the great hall. But if Harry and Ron had paid more attention when they were talking to Naruto and Hermione they would have seen that as both Naruto and Hermione left the common room that they also had their school bags with them as well.

=N/H=

A good while later found Naruto and Hermione sat with a group of first years in the classroom of Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. All of the students present were quietly scribbling away copying the information written down on the blackboard. It was at that moment that Harry and Ron arrived late for the lesson and clearly out of breath showing that they had been running. As they found a pair of empty seats Naruto heard Ron's comment about the look on McGonagall's face had they been caught arriving late to the lesson.

It was in that instance that the seemingly innocent looking cat that was on the front desk observing the class pounced in Harry and Ron's direction morphing as it did to reveal Professor McGonagall. From where he was sat next to Hermione, Naruto herd Ron's comment on what McGonagall did was 'bloody brilliant', that and McGonagall's thanks for the young man's praise. McGonagall then she proceeded to threaten the boys by remarking that she should transfigure one of the two boys in to a map or even a pocket watch so that they wouldn't be late again.

Her comment nearly caused Naruto to laugh out loud if not for Hermione pinching his arm to save him from his own spot of trouble with McGonagall.

=N/H=

Later that day the first years found themselves sat in the dungeon classroom of one Severus Snape. This was a lesson that those of Gryffindor House weren't particularly looking forwards too. This was because according to Fred and George, Ron's twin older brothers. Snape was biased towards members of his own house Slytherin and was harsh towards those who were not of his house, especially those from Gryffindor.

It didn't take long for the doors of Snape's office to be suddenly opened sharply and in walked a man in black flowing robes that made Naruto think of a bat. Naruto also saw that Snape had sallow skin and a large hooked nose with greasy black hair that seemed to frame his face in curtains. With the dim light of the class room Naruto could just see that Snape had cold black eyes that seemed to resemble tunnels as well as a thin lipped and sneering mouth.

As Snape strode up to the front desk he spoke in a clear and commanding voice. "There will be no silly wand waving or silly incantations in this class." When he reached the front desk he turned and continued his class brief whilst leaning slightly on the desk. "As such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the _subtle_ science and _exact_ art that is Potion making. However, for those select few…" Snape said pausing momentarily to look at those from his own house then seemingly glancing at Naruto, before he continued "…who possess the predisposition… I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape explained his voice calm.

Naruto who was sat in between Naruto and Hermione near the back of the class was very impressed with Snape's ability to completely catch his class's attention. Snape then seemed to look towards Harry, who while not looking at Snape had been paying attention as he listed the potion skills Snape had mentioned in his note book.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable, that you feel confident enough to _not pay attention!"_ Said Snape as Naruto nudged Harry to get his attention to where it should be and moved his head just enough to let him know Snape had caught him. After a set of questions to Harry that he was unable to answer, Snape turned his attention to Naruto to try and embarrass him as well as Naruto had been able to save Harry from further trouble when he was taking notes.

"Mr Uzumaki, tell me of a plant of the Elemental Nations that will cause temporary paralysis in an individual." Snape all but demanded.

Naruto thought for a moment then answered. "Shinobi's Bane, it's a mushroom that causes paralysis in an individual for up to six hours." Was Naruto's answer much to the displeasure of Snape who stalked back to the front of the class to begin the day's lesson, only after reluctantly giving Naruto two points for his show of knowledge.

=N/H=

Towards the end of that day found the various years sat in the Great Hall studying or completing various homework assignments. One of those students was Semus who was trying to turn a goblet of water in to rum. Suddenly as usually happens with Semus there was a flash and a bang, one that still managed to surprise both Hermione and Naruto, even though they had witnessed this happen several times, and Semus was left with a soot covered face and a cup of burnt water.

Suddenly though the sound of hooting could be heard throughout the Great Hall as various owls of all shapes and sizes arrived all carrying various packages in there talons. One of those owls Naruto recognised as his mother's Grey Barn Owl Highwind, Highwind was carrying a medium sized box in his talons that he dropped in front of Naruto then circled round and flew in the direction of the owls roosting area. Naruto idly noticed that another owl had delivered to Ron a few letters along with a Daily Prophet. Opening the package from his mother Naruto found several sealing scrolls within that immediately caught Hermione's attention.

"Naruto. Why has your mother sent you a box of scrolls?" Hermione asked obviously confused. Naruto simply smiled at Hermione and pulled out one of the scrolls and opened it to reveal a strange set of symbols.

"These Hermione-Chan are Sealing Scrolls. Back home a Ninja will use them for various thing from storing spare clothes, extra weapons and even food. Very handy when a ninja might be away from civilisation for maybe months on end." Explained Naruto, who then bit his thumb enough to draw some blood which he smeared over one of the symbols and in a small poof of smoke there was a fresh Dragon Fruit in Naruto's hands. "See?"

Hermione nodded as it was obviously a very useful way to transport things around seeing as you would only need a few scrolls instead of a heavy backpack. Looking round to see what some of the others had got Naruto and Hermione saw that Neville had gotten a rememball. Which Hermione quickly explained that if the smoke inside turns red then you have forgotten something. Neville seeing the smoke turn red said that the only problem was that he couldn't remember what he had forgotten. That statement had caused Naruto to chuckle and told Neville to relax and that whatever he had forgotten would come to him given time.

Naruto and Hermione turned back to face Harry after he got Ron's attention and read an article in the Daily Prophet about how someone had broken into Gringotts Bank and stolen something from a vault that he had visited with Hagrid when he had gotten his school supplies. Meaning that whatever it was could now be within Hogwarts somewhere. That in turn got Naruto and Hermione thinking on what it could be, that was until a plume of smoke appeared in front of Naruto reviling Anko when it cleared.

"Come on Naruto it's time for us to start on your Ninja training get changed and meet me near Hagrid's Hut." Explained Anko and Naruto nodded then began to pack up his school equipment before disappearing back to the Common Room to get changed into his training clothes before heading out to Hagrid's hut. Once there he found Anko standing near a tall tree just outside the forbidden forest's boundary. "So what's my first lesson Anko-Sensei?" Naruto asked coming to a stop behind Anko.

Turning when she heard Naruto Anko was proud to see that Naruto was focused entirely on her and was awaiting instruction. "Good. Now Naruto your first lesson is in chakra control by using the tree climbing technique using only Chakra that you push to the soles of your feet. But be careful too much chakra and you will blow off too little and you won't stick at all." Explained Anko who mentally smirked when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione had arrived to watch the training. The boys were keeping their distance out of some mild amount of fear. _Maybe pinning that bleached bl__onde gaki to the wall after he called me a filthy Muggle had more of an affect then I thought. That __Filch character liked it though. _Mused Anko with a grin_ at least that Hermione is a brave one. _Anko thought seeing that Hermione was much closer and within better hearing range then the boys.

Ignoring them for now Anko focused back on Naruto. "Now that's the tree I want you to practice on use this Kunai to mark your progress. Now begin!" ordered Anko who watched as Naruto began the exercise.

=N/H=

Two hours later found an exhausted Naruto being helped back to the Gryffindor Common Room by both Hermione and Anko. When the trio entered the Common Room it was almost empty save for a few confused looking fourth years. Helping Naruto over to one of the comfy sofa's where Naruto practically collapsed on to it. "You did good Naruto not many your age would have made up the whole length of the tree, practice when you can and we will see how many times you can run up and down that tree at your next training session. For now though get some rest." Explained Anko with a smile directed at Naruto

Naruto returned the smile and nodded "I'll keep practicing when I can, don't worry Anko-Sensei." Naruto answered with a small yawn. Naruto then turned to face Hermione. "Thanks for helping me get back to the Common Room Hermione-Chan."

"You're very welcome Naruto." Hermione said her cheeks taking on a small pinkish hue as Naruto drifted off intent on taking a small nap.

Seeing Naruto drift off Anko turned and faced Hermione. "Make sure he gets a good meal tonight it will help him recover his energy." Anko explained and Hermione nodded as she sat down next to Naruto and began to read one of her books just as Harry and Ron came down from the boys dormitory to see if Naruto was all right as they had ran away from watching Naruto's training early after Anko had 'Pretended' to spot them and joked about making them run laps around the castle.

"Why hello boys." Said Anko with a grin and laughed when the two boys paled seeing that Anko was in the Common Room. "Remember what I said Hermione make sure Naruto gets some food" Anko reminded Hermione before leaving the Common Room to where it was when she wasn't hanging around the castle grounds.

* * *

**Well there we go the fifth chapter is done sorry for the delay in getting this out here but well that's life.**

**Remember Nothing Abandoned **


End file.
